


Falling into place

by nenuphar



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, OT5, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenuphar/pseuds/nenuphar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi has dinner. A sappy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling into place

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Arashi Debut Meme on livejournal, for this prompt:  
> "I want cheesy friendship. I want them celebrating their anniversary, getting a little time to be together but without being work. I want them not believing they would make it so far (not mandatory, that last one was just for making a point and giving an example) Bonus points if Aiba-chan cries a little and makes the rest of them at least a little teary (bonus but not necessary)"

It's weird, really, how they all find themselves without anything to do at the same evening. Ohno realizes it first, but he isn't too bothered about it. There is always something to draw and he bought a new set of toys last week that he still needs to put together. Nevertheless, he's happy when Jun calls to ask him what he is doing and even happier when they decide to meet for a drink in the ramen place around the corner. When he gets there, he sees Aiba stepping out of a taxi. 

"You're coming too?" 

He's not the only one. Inside Jun is already waiting with Sho, who was called by Nino. And Nino himself comes two minutes later, with flushed cheeks and a red nose. The bike, he tells them. It's great, but driving downhill in the cold isn't the most fun thing to do. Still beats public transport, though.

So here they are, huddled around a tiny table in the back corner of Ohno's favorite (read: nearest) ramen restaurant. The food is good, it's hot and fatty. Nino's nose starts to run when he holds his face over the steamy bowl. Sho snorts into his food and Jun hits him on the back until his coughing stops. They don't really talk, at first, because they've just seen each other and what should they really talk about? Work? Projects? They know all that and the other stuff too. Ohno wonders briefly if he should ask Nino about his girlfriend, but when he looks at Aiba the tallest of them just shakes his head. Trouble in paradise.

Sho is the first to break the silence. Jun has ordered sake and lots of it and Sho has always been a lightweight. He looks into his glass and murmurs that they should do this more often but he messes up a word and Nino giggles. Soon Ohno giggles too and Aiba, Jun and Sho follow. 

"I miss this." it's Jun, this time. He doesn't look at his sake glass but he also doesn't look at their faces. It's embarrassing to admit it but they all know what he means. They used to do this more often when they were less famous. They used to drink at Nino's house and eat at the Aiba restaurant in Chiba (they'd always get leftovers in a bag for later). Everything was slower back then, whereas now it's fast and ... slippery. They need to use this time and catch as many things as they can before the spotlights move away again. 

Still, sometimes it's nice to just sit like this and not say a word. Aiba sniffles. 

"We really made it, huh?"

Sho shakes his head and looks away. He doesn't like it when Aibas eyes glaze over with emotion because that makes it so much harder for him not to cry as well. They really made it. Huh. Who would've thought that it would be like this? Not the agency, certainly. Not them, either.  
Ohno is already fighting with his tears and Jun is very busy looking at his fingernails, as if he could will away his emotion. It's Nino who breaks the silence again. "You guys..." he begins and the others wait for him to make a joke and break the tension. It doesn't come. Instead, he just rubs his left eye and swallows. 

"You guys" indeed.


End file.
